


Target Locked; Ready to Engage

by YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)



Category: UQ Holder!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, immortals being children tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/pseuds/YumeNoTsuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Don't you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Locked; Ready to Engage

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: [chocolate-otokonoko](http://chocolate-otokonoko.tumblr.com)  
> I take UQ Holder prompts! ^^  
> Thanks to Enjinks for the idea.

The change of seasons generally escaped Kirie’s notice. Time was a flexible and unreliable thing.

Still, the younger immortals in their group raised rather a big fuss over the first snowfall since their arrival at the headquarters mansion and it would have been very difficult _not_ to notice the racket and commotion outside, even from the generally safe confines of her room. Nearly climbing the window sill, she peeked outside. The mayhem unfolding in front of her eyes was definitely more severe than usual. Even Yukihime had been somehow involved in the quickly escalating hailstorm of deadly fast snowball attacks. Kirie suspected immediately that her ice magic had something to do with the frightening intensity of the fight.

“What are those idiots doing…” she sighed, her shoulders falling in defeat. The chaos which followed Touta Konoe wherever he went was an important part of their daily life now, it had been foolish of her to even hope for things to settle down again. Determined to ignore them, Kirie turned away from the open window. Then a snowball hit her on the back of the head.

“Sorry, sempai!” Touta shouted up at her. Barely containing her anger, Kirie turned to look at him. His mop of black hair was entirely coated in snow, his cheeks bright red from the cold. He was grinning unashamedly.

“Oh you’ll be sorry, _incompetent_.” Without even thinking, she ran through the mansion, rolling her sleeves up.

How exactly she ended up in an all-out snowball fight with the others in the end, was anybody’s guess. On her side was Touta and Kuromaru, against Evangeline and Karin. Soaked to the skin and shivering, Kirie was internally contemplating just giving up. They were getting pelted by snowballs coming seemingly out of nowhere and were losing badly.

“This seems like fun,” a new voice joined them. 

“Ikkuu-sempai’s here!” Touta cheered, completely breaking the intense mood of the fight.

Indeed, the cyborg was walking towards them with that plain but nevertheless suspicious smile on his face that he always wore.

“What are you doing here,” Kirie bristled, instantly apprehensive of the situation.

“I saw everyone having fun and decided to take a break from work for a while,” the cyborg replied, only half paying attention to her. He was surveying the situation around them - their makeshift barricade and snowball pile.

“Want me to hel-“ he started saying, but was interrupted by someone else shouting.

“It looks like we need to even out the numbers in this battle. Join our side and attack all enemy targets with extreme prejudice,” Karin recited flatly at them from the other side of the yard. “…So Yukihime-sama says.”

“Looks like I have no choice then,” Ikkuu shrugged non-apologetically, his eyes glinting brightly. Was he readying the lasers?

“Let’s use this chance to test our strength against each other, sempai!” Touta shouted after him excitedly. “Don’t hold back!”

“What are you doing,” Kirie hissed, pulling the idiot down behind the barricade. “They’re already far too strong for us,” she complained, arms folded across her chest.

“It’ll be a good challenge,” Kuromaru said thoughtfully.

“Not you too,” Kirie groaned, sagging into the snow weakly. “I’m surrounded by imbeciles. Idiots. Incompetents.”

“I’m going to give up now,” she announced loudly to her two teammates. They weren’t even listening any more, already absorbed in throwing snowballs out with all their strength.

Huffing, Kirie pulled her legs up to her chest, trying to get a bit warmer. It did not help, with her clothes compeltely soaked from all the snow. She didn’t dare move from her spot however. The snowballs coming from the other side looked rather lethal.

After several moments of seemingly little happening, a nearly deafening bang resounded throughout the entire yard. Before she could even think about what had happened, a rain of large, extremely fast snowballs fell down from the sky, exploding over Touta and Kuromaru. They both fell to the ground.

“Kirie-sempai, it’s just you now. You have to.. finish this…” the young vampire pleaded with a dramatic intake of breath, his eyes closing weakly. Kirie blinked, nonplussed. Idiot.

Thinking the battle was as good as over, Kirie rose to her feet and began to shake snow off her skirt and coat. She only noticed something was amiss when the familiar, buzzing sound of the cyborg’s flight stabiliser began to sound worryingly close by.

“Mission accomplished,” Ikkuu said, smiling. He was hovering right over their now destroyed barricade. Launchers and barrels of all shapes and sizes protruded from his shoulders, all moving to aim directly at her in unison.

Kirie blinked, before a fresh wave of anger hit her as she remembered why she came down here in the first place. She was soaked to the skin and her fingers were painfully stiff from shaping snowball after snowball. She’d had enough.

That was when Ikkuu landed and for a moment, she thought he was going to let her go. But then he bent down and scooped up some snow into his hand.

“Don’t you DARE throw that- umpf!”

It hit her right in the face.

*

Kirie sniffed. She was determined to ignore the idiot cyborg even while he scrambled to help dry her hair with a towel and find her some clean clothes.

“I might be immortal in a way but I can still catch a cold you know,” she mumbled to herself while he had turned away. “Hmph.”

“Need me to nurse your back to health?” Ikkuu’s face appeared suddenly next to her, lacking any trace of embarrassment or insincerity. Apparently he had heard that. Cyborgs and their sensitive audio sensors…

“I-idiot, that’s not what I meant! What are you even still doing here!” Kirie shrieked, pushing him out of her room despite the severe difficulty of the task. His cyborg body was rather heavy.

“Get ouuuut! Get out, get out already!” she struggled to squeeze him out of the door.

Ikkuu made an almost pouty face, his eyes seemingly pleading for a moment.

“Okay then, I’ll send Touta up with some rice porridge for you later. Get well soon.” He winked and before she realised what was happening, placed a kiss on her forehead.

The lock on her door quickly clicked shut.


End file.
